The Fly Prince?
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: TEASER: I. Hate. Bugs. So why the hell does this happen? I did nothing wrong in life right? I'm a super hero after all right? So why me? Also why this pervert! He's so sick, aah somebody save me from this tragedy, please I'll even pay you if you'd like


**Narrator's P.O.V.**

…

**Babbles**(aka Megumi-san(NEW OC)): Where's the author of this story?

**Blah**(aka (NEW OC Rikiya-kun(younger brother of Rizu))): Here I am ^^

**Babbles:** I thought that Cosmic was going to do this story

**Blah:** Well, you thought wrong my dear you see I have found my calling and it is writing

**Babbles:** I thought you only wrote plays

**Blah:** I write everything my dear *pushes up glasses* and one day I will show you all what I am made of (overly cocky)

**Babbles:** Umm, is it okay if we can start then

**Blah:** Oh yes let's *walks off with Babbles*

**Cosmic:** O-kay then, twisting it up a bit once Kaoru hates bugs and slightly scared of them(it'll make the plot so much more fun to play with… According to Blah). The girls, the fly, and girls are all 14

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Haha, one more team down and we're moving onto the semi finals" a certain green eyed girl covered in mud and grass stains said throwing her fist into the air as her other hand held on tightly to a soccer ball. "I can't wait to tell Dad, just wait 'til Dai will start come running to me on advice that'll shut him up" she said boasting about herself to herself. (Our protagonist for the story)

"Oh, shoot" she said panicking a bit as she looked at her watch. "Mom's gonna have a cow if I'm late to dinner again" she said frantically as she then ran at top speed to a complex. (complex: apartment)

"Hey guys I'm home" the girl said as she ran up a series of flights.

"Close the door you don't want to let any bugs inside" her mother scolded her from the kitchen.

"Hello to you to then" she said and carelessly closed the door and a fly managed to make its way inside at the very last moment.

"I'm sorry dear, but I've been so stressed out lately with your dad going out to wrestle more and more often. Everyone else is sitting down in the kitchen I'm hoping you'll come in join us" her mom said and the green eyed girl nodded.

"Have I ever skipped a meal Mom? If you have no food in my tank there's no way I'll be able to get to go to the high school I want to be going and look at these if I never at then I wouldn't have them" the girl said flexing her muscles to the uncaring mother.

"So much for raising you like a lady" the older woman says with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah" she says and sits down in a seat and her two brothers look at her weirdly. "What?" she said.

"You stink" the younger boy says pointing at his sister with a face of disgust.

"Worse than a cow" the older one says holding his nose.

"I can smell it too, now. Bath now" the mom said with a piping hot dish says glaring at her from behind.

"But Mom I'm starving just let me eat" the green eyed girl whined.

"No way go shower now" her mother said pointing to the bathroom.

"But Mom-"

"Shower now, Kaoru!" the mom said angrily stomping her foot. Hanging her head Kaoru did as she was told and walked toward the shower with her mom following her as well as the fly had flew in.

"Mom really!" the girl cried out as her mom locked the door behind her.

"Yes, dear I've learned not to trust you as much throughout the years" her mom said in sweet voice so you could pretty much hear the fake smile in her voice.

"Whatever then, but you need to get me clothes once I'm done" the girl said unchanging and closed the sliding door behind her which the fly had bumped into.

**Moments later…**

"Aaah, that felt so nice" the girl said with a thin cloth wrapped around her body. The girl looked around for a thicker towel and her eyes fell on a hairy little fly.

"A-a-a bug!" she cried out screaming. "Mom let me out! There's a bug in here, Mom!" she screamed pounding the door with her fist and gave a sideways glance at the fly and tears went down her face. "Mom!" she said and then turned around pressing herself against the door and shut her eyes shut. The fly carelessly and clumsily bumped into the girl's lips.

**POOF!**

"Poof?" the girl said and slowly opened her eyes and before her was a boy with dark green eyes, black hair spiked up, and wore no clothing at all.

"My eyes" the girl cried out closing her eyes once again with her hands over her eyes as well.

"Oh, shit" the boy said and snatched a towel from one of the shelves and wrapped it around his waist. "Sorry, we had to meet like this, but I'm Jojo Shiro. Nice to make you acquaintance" he said holding out his hand and the girl slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

**Blah: **I think I mastered this cliffhanger thing

**Babbles: **You stopped too soon!

**Cosmic:** I think it was good enough

**Blah:** *lpushes up glasses* Of course it was, I wrote it after all, but I was hoping it was more along the lines of spectacular

**Cosmic & Babbles:** Your too cocky *Blah eroding away*

**Blah:**Well, then. Anyways this was only a teaser until Cosmic hurry ups and finishes up the rest of her stories, or at least finishes on

**Babbles:** He'll also be writing one more teaser for Miyako-chan and Riku-kun

**Blah:** *slightly jealous* Since when did you get a first name basis with this guy?

**Cosmic: ***thinking* _I need to start writing info on my OCs..._


End file.
